


Survival

by ElegantButler



Category: Max Headroom (TV)
Genre: Gen, Homelessness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 22:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17817104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElegantButler/pseuds/ElegantButler
Summary: For some reason, Bryce has been displaced and is struggling to survive.





	Survival

Max Headroom:  
Survival  
One-Shot  
SFW: As long as you’re not a rat. (barely)

Bryce shivered as he huddled deep inside the cold, damp refrigerator box amongst the Cardboard Condos near Metal Row. It was very early in the morning, just after three, and the threadbare blanket he had liberated from a nearby clothesline offered little comfort.

The sound of the rain as it drummed on the box which had so recently become his home, kept him awake. It was pouring too heavily for him to leave the makeshift domicile. 

He didn’t think much about the circumstances that led to him fleeing from Network 23. The reason he had left the comfort and security of his studio on Level 13. Over the past few weeks, all that mattered was survival. 

The Fringes were as dangerous as the forests once had been. The modern beasts stood erect and used tools instead of claws, but they were just as brutal. Rats were their preferred form of sustenance, but mysterious disappearances did happen from time to time. 

Not that anyone mentioned them or even seemed to care. It was a dog-eat-dog world, and a few disappearances simply meant more rats for whoever was left.


End file.
